OSCAR'S BIGGEST MISTAKE
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Oscar and BEA has feelings for each other and they are in senior year Will a new girl ruin their friendship?and maybe even their releationship..?
1. Chapter 1

**Oscar's Biggest Mistake**

* * *

It was another normal day for everyone then Some new girl might ruin a friendship between 3 teens

8:00pm at bea's place

Bea:Hi cheslesa I have a big major problem Senior Year is about to begin and I'm just SOOOO nervous to talk to Oscar ever since that prom about 2 years ago

Cheslesa:GURRRRL...You already hid your feelings for him for so long well 2 years are so long don't you think he likes you?

Bea:I'm not sure he never gave any hints!

-_Flashbacks-_

_Halloween:_

_ bea:I COULD JUST KISS YOU!_

_Oscar:*blushes* uhh-ug.._

_Moring Annouments:_

_Oscar:OSCAR HERE WORKING WITH GIRL OF HIS DREAMS!_

_Bea:What?.._

_Oscar:Nothing.._

_Milos Big Idea:_

_Randy:Wow bea dont you want to join me?...and even date me?_

_Oscar:GET YOUR FLIFTHY CLAWS OFF HER!_

_Bea:..._

_Prom:_

_Oscar:Ummm bea t-there's been something I wanted to say for a long time._

_Bea:*Puts her finger over Oscar's lips*shhh..Thanks Oscar for the dance.*Kisses oscar's cheek*_

_-flashbacks ends-_

Cheslesa muttering:sheesh this gurrl don't see it...

Bea:I just hope Oscar notices me with these clothes..:)...Ches did you say something?

Cheslesa:Nope.

At Milo's and Oscars place

Oscar:AHHH SENIOR YEAR BEGINS IN A WEEK!

Milo:calm down bro why so worried?

Oscar: I'm extra nervous to see Bea when school begins

Milo:mmmm-mmm bro you had a crush on her ever since pre-k!

Oscar:I KNOW!

Milo:I remember you broke up with Angela 2 years ago in prom just because she was in your way and now that she knows that you love bea there been 6 close calls of her telling bea.

Oscar:AND ALSO I NEED TL STUDY FOR A WEEK TO PREPARE!

Milo:BRO SCHOOL HASNT EVEN STARTED!

Oscar:I KNOW I JUST WANT TO IMPRESS BEA WITH MY FRENCH SINCE SHE DIDNT SEE ANY HINTS I GAVE HER!

Milo:...i will just invite Jumbo to play.

Oscar:Okay GOOD NIGHT!

Milo:Dude its only 3:00pm

Oscar:I WONT ATTRACT BEA IF I DONT GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

Milo under his breath:worried pants..:/

* * *

The next chapter will be the first day of senior year and then after that chapter 3 will be oscar's biggest Mistake i got this Idea about a week ago. So yeah BTW also please read my fanfiction How live at hamsterbowl should have ended.


	2. New girl AMY

**Oscar's Biggest Mistake**

First day of Senior Year...

Bea's POV

Bea:OHMYGOSH FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL AS SENIORS!

*Bea changes into her 'new' clothes*

Bea:Phew i havent seen Oscar the entire summer!

Bea's mom: HONEY YOUR BREAKFAST IS SERVED

Bea:COMING MOM!

Oscar's POV

Oscar:MILO WAKE UP ITS FIRST DAY AS SENIORS!

Milo:Alright!Sheesh Oscar nervous to see BEA now you could've visted her in summer!

Oscar:WE NEED TO HURRY!

*Milo changes and begins eating and oscar use hair gel and Oscar's hair is different*(Oscar has the same hair from Hairgel,i think i dont remember)

*oscar hurrys and goes to the mirorr and covors zits*

Oscar:OKAY MILO READY?

Milo:Yep

*Oscar and milo goes to the bus and sits behind Bea*

Bea:Hi guys!

Oscar:H-Hi BEA!

Bea:Oscar Why are acting nervous?

Oscar:i'm not acting nervous?! AM I?

Bea:O-kay?

Milo:He just nervous for first day as seniors

Bea:Well this year i willtry becoming a cheerleader now!

Oscar:WOW REALLY?

Bea:Yup!

*Bus stops and a girl with black curly at the end hair with blue eyes and pink headband with heart and pink sparkly dress with jeanjacket sits in front of Oscar with boys staring at her with hearts in their eyes*

Oscar:? Um Hi my name is Oscar and wha-WAIT AMY?!

Amy:Oscar?OH HI OSCAR!

Bea:Oscar who is she?

Oscar:This is my friend Amy i met in vacation 4 summers ago!

milo:true

Milo whispering to Bea: Amy is Oscar's summer crush

bea:okay?Well Hi Amy!

Amy:Hi Bea.

*Bus picks everybody else and goes to freshwater High*

Amy:Well my class first is French.

Bea:Mines is history class

Oscar:Mine is Math class

Milo:Mine is Family and Marriage class

*Everyone stares at Milo with a weirded look*

Milo:WHAT?

Cheslesa:Mine is english class

*Eveyone goes to their classes then lunch was 4 period*

At lunch...

Bea sat at Oscar's right and Amy sat at Oscar's left Milo sat in between finberly and Bea,Cheslesa sat in between Amy and koi Albert glass sat in between koi and esmoagront.

Oscar:Bea can we talk alone?

Amy:Just tell her Oscar whatever IT is.

Cheslesa:Gurrrl i know where this is going!

Bea:Okay...

*Bea and Oscar are alone*

Bea:So what is it?

Oscar:Bea,uh-i-i-ha-had a c-c-c-crush on you ever since Pre-k

Bea:Wow Oscar i had A crush on you ever since 2 years ago.

Oscar:Re-Really?

Bea:Yeah.

Oscar:So um Bea would you like to be my girlfriend?

Bea:YES-oh i mean sure!

Back with everyone else..

Amy:I wonder what r they even talking about?

Cheslesa:Oscar is asking bea to be his girlfriend,i can tell

Amy:Excuse me?

Cheslesa:Wait are you telling us that u gurl have a crush on Oscar?

Amy:YEAH!

Milo:...Too late..Here they come!

Bea:Hi Guys!

Everyone:Hi Bea!

Oscar:Guess what?

Cheslesa:You ASKED Bea to be your girlfriend?

Bea:Uh how did you know?

Cheslesa:I know everything gurrl!

Amy:...I will just GO to the fishis room.

Bea:Um Whats with Amy?

Cheslesa:Lemme check on her.

In the bathroom..

Amy:SERIOUSLY AHHHHHHH!

Chslesa:Whoa gurrl take IT easy what happened?

Amy:BEA TOOK OSCAR AWAY FROM ME!

Cheslesa:You should have ASKED Oscar first then.

Amy:OH BEA WILL GET SOMETHING COMING!

Cheslsa:Amy Calm down gurrl heard of a chill pill?

Amy:NOW I HATE BEA EVEN MORE!

Cheslsa:I'm outta here.

Later at 6th period...

Bea:Hi Clamtha!

Clamtha:Hi Bea,Now show me cheerleading!

Bea:Okay.

*Bea spins around does backflip and jumps high and lands at top*

Clamtha:HOLY WATMOLY!YOUR IN!

Bea:Yeah!

With Oscar...

Amy:Oh bunjor Oscar you have French also?

Oscar:Yup

*Amy sits next to oscar*

Amy:By the way Oscar Can you come to school tommrow 5 Minutes early?

Oscar:Okay?Why?

Amy:You'll see.

* * *

Sorry for making it a little late i have 3 stories to make.


End file.
